


Angels of the Night

by elrhiarhodan



Series: EoBarry Revealed [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bite Kink, Edging, Eobarry, Happily Married Speedsters, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Not the Edging Is Necessary With Speedsters Who Have No Refractory Period, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Slash, barrison, don't be afraid to touch your meat, eowells - Freeform, marital sex, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Eobard teaches his husband a lesson in self-control.





	Angels of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox/gifts).



> Written for Day 21 of the 2017 Edition of Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Fly". No plot in this one, just loving happily married speedsters smut in the [EoBarry Revealed 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/468328). Title from an obscure Jethro Tull classic (and now, aren't all Jethro Tull songs both classic and obscure), "Cold Wind to Valhalla".

“Touch yourself, but slowly.”

They are kneeling on the bed and Eobard cradles Barry in his arms. They are like pornographic spoons - his front pressing again Barry’s back. He loves this position - he can give Barry the tenderness he needs, but he remains in control. And for Eobard Thawne, the once and future Reverse-Flash, control is everything.

Barry’s head lolls back against his shoulder, emitting little gasps of pleasure as he does Eobard’s bidding. Eobard murmurs into his husband's ear, “That’s good, isn’t it? You like when I tell you what to do. How to do it. You _need_ me to tell you what to do.”

Barry squirms in Eobard's arms and lets out a shuddering sigh. "Without you, I'm nothing."

"Oh, Barry - I wouldn't say that. Without me, you're still brave and intelligent and powerful, but you're also reckless with that which matters most - your life."

Barry laughs a little and the sound goes through Eobard like an aphrodisiac - not that he particularly needs anything of the sort. "And you're not reckless, either? You run to danger like it's a magnet."

"Ahh, but I don't do anything without understanding the risks."

"A good excuse, Eo. But still an excuse. You're as much a speed and adrenaline junkie as I am." Barry’s stroking himself, slowly, gently, his thumb and middle finger ghosting up and down his straining cock.

Eobard presses a kiss at that delicious spot where neck meets shoulder, where vulnerability becomes strength. 

“I want more - please.”

Eobard, always inclined to be generous when it suits him, licks the sweat from Barry's neck and sets his teeth against his husband's shoulder, biting down gently.

"Harder."

“No, not yet.”

His husband whines in protest, but obeys. His grip doesn’t tighten, his hand doesn’t speed up, and Eobard can see the toll that such restraint takes. Sweat drips down Barry’s torso, beading up on his nipple. He can’t help himself, he pinches it, using the perspiration like lube against that tight, tender point of skin. 

A shudder runs through Barry, his muscles rippling like an animal’s. The electricity, always present under Barry's skin, calls to Eobard's own lightning. If they're not careful, they just might destroy the mattress. It's happened before.

Eobard kisses him again and toys with Barry’s belly button, finger-fucking that tight indentation, taking care not to scratch or damage the delicate skin. He stops when Barry presses outward, trying to deepen the penetration. “No.”

Barry stops stroking. “I need - I can’t go on like this. Touch me, Eobard.”

He refuses. “Tonight, you have a choice - you can lie back, alone and jerk off to your heart’s content, or you can obey and I’ll hold you, keep you safe.

Eobard watches Barry struggle to obey. His gaze drifts down Barry’s front, resting on his cock. Barry’s grip loosens, and he starts that slow, light stroking again. They keep this up for hours. And it's not just torment for Barry, Eobard has been hard as a rock since they'd begun. His cock is nestled between Barry's ass cheeks, and it would mean nothing for him to come and come and come again. But this is a lesson in self-control - as much for him as it is for Barry.

When he finally lets Barry come, Eobard holds him like the precious thing that he is - his own need for orgasm forgotten in the pleasure of his husband's desire.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [Dreamwidth](https://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) account.


End file.
